


[podfic] And the fault is my own

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave covers [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Asexual aromantic character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Goalies, M/M, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s hard to commit to anything when you’re an undrafted goalie prone to some sort of vicious reverse form of solipsism, but John manages. That is, when he's not suddenly asking questions in class, clutching empty coffee cups in despair or trying to somehow become a functional adult.John Johnson picks up hockey before he can even read; he picks up reading when hockey isn't enough; and then he stops picking up altogether. That's when John meets Freddie Andersen... and doesn't fall in love.01:17:52 :: Written byJirluvien.





	[podfic] And the fault is my own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the fault is my own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142448) by [jirluvien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirluvien/pseuds/jirluvien). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8dr4jbz5z80fnhi/%5BHRPF%2BOMGCP%5D%20And%20the%20fault%20is%20my%20own.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1hfkEf_XF-k8YCSQJwV8-lDdwHax76GZ9)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Jirluvien for giving me permission to podfic this work! Here are the two fics mentionned in the endnotes: [If I knew you were coming, I’d have baked a cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797192) by CheapLemonIceLolly, and [Fake Plastic Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669244) by SecretGeniusShittyknight.

 

 


End file.
